


Ethan小队式人际关系

by Vilya7



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Warm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: “说说你们最近一次接吻的对象是谁？”
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ilsa Faust, Ilsa Faust/Madeleine Swann, William Brandt/Ethan Hunt
Kudos: 5





	Ethan小队式人际关系

**Author's Note:**

> 本文字数：12764  
> 我不明白AO3的汉字字数统计为什么总是能少一千多接近两千。

“都要坐冷了，来玩个游戏吧！”

已是深夜，酒吧里买醉的人都已纷纷散去，他们待的这一角逐渐僻静了起来，但热闹还没消退。Jane拍着手掌，笑得很放松，很甜蜜，吸引了所有人的注意，她坐直了，微微向前倾身，眼里的碎光一闪一闪，笑得还有点不怀好意。

“说说你们最近一次接吻的对象是谁？”

话音一落，所有人都下意识地互相看了看，目光很轻，都在微笑，但笑容不算很自然，很符合在听到这类话题的反应。从心理学上来说，人在接受信息那一瞬间的下意识反应是最真实的，接着便是表现了。Jane暗自推敲着他们的第一反应。

他们坐成了一个圈，Jane的右边是Benji，Benji身边是Ilsa，而后依次是Brandt，Ethan，Luther，Luther就坐在Jane的左边，合拢了这个圆。

Jane从他们脸上一一看过去，Luther在撇嘴，看起来很不情愿；Ethan笑得不动声色，仿佛掌控着全局；Brandt则盯着自己的酒杯，神情有点纠结，好像那个酒杯上有什么值得他研究的东西；再过去一点是Ilsa，她和Ethan一样，只是微笑，看不出多余表情，她是在寻回钚环的任务后才开始和Ethan一起行动的，Jane与她尚不熟悉，不能擅自断定那笑容背后是什么；最后是Benji，他习惯性地挠了挠头。

看来我不在的这段时间，Ethan小队出现了许多有趣的新情况，Jane暗想，知道自己选对话题了。“怎么样？开始吧！”她愉快地敲了敲酒杯，发出清脆的响声，打破了这片不自然的安静，“女士们先生们，要我给你们用吐真剂吗？”她调皮地眨眼，“上次任务还剩下点，绝对够用，你们会比英国首相还健谈。”

Benji嚷嚷起来了，“噢，Jane，放过我们吧，你一定是想炫耀你的新男友！”

“没错，我的最近一次是和Derien，就在出门前。”Jane大大方方地承认，“棒极了！”

她的炫耀立刻活跃了气氛，一片唏嘘声响起，此起彼伏。

Ethan在这片热闹中一如既往最先找到关键。“让我们敬一敬Jane。”他对Jane举起酒杯，眼里含笑，“恭喜步入新生活。” 此时的Jane与数月前还在哀悼Hanaway的那个人已全然不同了，容光焕发，原本就开朗的个性让她更显精神奕奕，活力十足。

“谢谢。”Jane与他碰了碰酒杯，叮嘱了一句，“你也是。”两人的目光交汇了片刻，彼此心领神会。

Jane三个月前调去新的小队，认识了Derien，一位刚遣来IMF的网络专家，Jane很快就和他开始了约会。Ethan和Benji查阅过Derien的资料，根据Brassel的信息，他是非常不错的外勤，尽管年纪较轻，但他在这一行已浸淫多年，为无数秘密任务提供过真实有效的支持。Benji甚至还打探同事的评价，Derien为人细致周到，在如今这个快节奏的时代，是为数不多靠得住的人。

Ethan观察着她的举动，她过得很快乐。Ethan曾与Brandt谈起过她的现状，她的离开总是让人怀念。那时是在某次任务间隙，他们俩有一搭没一搭地闲聊着，气氛安谧，Brandt有些歆羡地说，只有被爱意包围的人才会有如此鲜亮的神态。

“那么Luther，从你开始吧。”Jane俏皮地用手肘捅了捅坐在她身边的Luther，所有人的目光立刻集中到了他身上，除了待在总部和任务的时间，他惯于享乐，行踪一向神秘。

失去了帽子的遮掩，Luther不自在地在椅子里扭了扭身体，他看了Jane一眼，颇有些哀怨。

“我这是为你好。”Jane贴心地拍拍他的手臂，“根据游戏定律，越往后越震撼人心，你不想做那个焦点吧？”

“真不知道我为什么要玩这种游戏。”Luther咕哝，“好吧。”他清了清嗓子，“你们知道和Ethan在一起工作是什么感觉。”众人纷纷点头，就连Ethan也好笑地看着他，听着他能说出什么话，Luther不那么认真地抱怨着，“只要有Ethan在，你永远不必担心完不成任务，但一定会有那么几个生死关头的考验，让你肾上腺素飙升，让你感觉你马上就要死了，只想用尽全力宣泄一回。”

Benji大声表示赞同，而Brandt似乎有所触动，用手指轻轻划过嘴唇，神情略显恍惚。

“所以你吻了Ethan？”Ilsa冷不丁问道。

算上克什米尔，她和Ethan小队一共有过两次任务经历了，可她还不完全了解他们的行动模式，同样不习惯一向有话直说的Luther居然会兜圈子。

意外被点名，Ethan惊讶地眨了眨眼，看看一脸真诚发问的Ilsa，摊着手，又看向Luther，表情好像在说，兄弟，你看你搞出了什么误会。

“不！”Luther低吼，凶巴巴地灌了一口酒，挫败中还有点恼火，“是Benji吻了我！”

接着是洒落的水声和玻璃撞击桌面的脆响。“我怎么不记得！”Benji惊叫道，整个人都跳了起来。

猝然起身，他的衣角带翻了酒杯，外套边缘被打湿了，他手忙脚乱地擦着这片狼藉，坐在他身旁的Ilsa给他递上了一张干净的纸巾，看起来习以为常。

“我可没想到第一个就这么劲爆。”Jane压着笑意不胜唏嘘，顺手帮他扶起横倒的酒杯。

落井下石的不止她一个，Ethan笑道：“我怎么会错过这个！”他状似惋惜地摇了摇头。

Brandt招手示意酒保重新给Benji上一杯，闷笑起来，“看来你对队友的关心还不够。”

Ethan收回目光，看向身边的Brandt，他挽起了袖子，正闲闲地晃着自己的酒杯，他们距离很近，他似乎能听到Brandt胸腔的震颤。“我没有关心到你？”他调笑问道。Brandt侧头，被他问得有点发愣，两人对视了一秒，又被Benji的动静打断了。

“根本没有这回事！”Benji在拼命挥手否认，主要是对着Ilsa，表情局促，像某出滑稽戏里的表演，成功转移了他俩的视线。

Luther低哼，“让我提醒你一下，‘逆光’，塔林港口。”

Benji仿佛突然遭遇了电击，在一阵手忙脚乱之后，身体终于定住了，记忆被唤醒，他的嘴巴张开又合上，合上又张开，十足的尴尬。“好像……好像……是有这么一回事。”他缩着肩膀，像一只蔫了的气球。

Luther发出长长地叹息，快要把此生的叹息都用完了。Ilsa抿着自己的马提尼，轻轻笑了起来。

Benji讪讪地摸着后脑勺，挺不好意思的模样，他看着Luther，带着点点讨好，“当时……我太激动了……不代表什么，真的……”他扯扯半干的衣角，讪讪地坐下。

“那我该庆幸不代表什么，是吧？”Luther反问，语气淡漠，“我对亲吻男人没有兴趣，英国人也不行。”

Benji认命地接受了他的嘲讽，只是那一脸的追悔莫及，不知道是为了自己，还是为了英国人的名声。

“塔林？那是你们寻回钚环之前的任务了。”Jane摸着自己下巴，继而把目光转向Luther，“那就是说，被Benji吻了之后，你都没有和人约会过。”

“拯救世界太耗费精力，我跟着Ethan东奔西跑，一直没休上假呢。”Luther耸耸肩，好像想不通自己怎么就沦落到这地步了，“要知道，我的妹子在迈阿密等我等得人都瘦了。”

Ethan以一个小幅度的挑眉表达了他对Luther话里的夸张的质疑。

Jane知道Ethan小队近几个月任务很紧，刚刚才结束一个非常危险的任务，在北非。Ethan、Benji、Luther最先回到总部做述职报道，Ethan带着一身七零八落的伤，Jane倒不是很意外，而后来总部的是Ilsa，最后是Brandt，今天才刚到，就被她拖出来庆祝。他和Ilsa据说是去伦敦和MI6进行交接了。任务牵扯上英方，不用多说也能想到其涉及范围有多广。

Luther啧了一声，说得痛心疾首，“Jane，你看，我有妹子吻不了，却要被一个大老爷们强吻，这算什么日子！”

他毫不留情的嘲讽激起了Benji嘴上不饶人的斗志。“他还有妹子，你们知道吗？”Benji夸张地挤挤眼，Ethan笑了，Benji又冲Luther说，“说不定你不在，别人日子过得可舒畅了。”

“Benji，你下次再要黑进俄罗斯卫星，找别人去。”

Jane再次敲响酒杯，制止了他们俩毫无意义的互相攻击。“好了，Benji，”她笑得十分和蔼，像个带领着一群小朋友的大姐姐，正在主持班会，“说说你的最后一个吻，总不能是Luther吧。”

方才还垂头丧气的Benji立刻喜形于色，整个人肉眼可见地亮了起来，“的确不是。”他像有心炫耀，说得非常郑重。

“是电脑吗？”Luther凉凉地问道。

众人被他瞬间明亮的姿态吸引，只见他看向Ilsa，似乎在用眼神向她请示，Ethan没有错过这个细节，慢慢挑起了眉毛，接着，Benji回过头，就像郑重地宣布道：“是Ilsa。”

当事人Ilsa坐在他身边，姿态安静，依然带着没有任何破绽的笑容应对着他们的惊讶。她对Ethan小小地举杯示意了一下，笑得矜持得体。Brandt坐在他俩中间，忽然意识到了什么，忍不住朝Ethan看去，眉头微皱，像是在质疑什么，而Ethan对他投去了一个眼神，近似安抚。

Luther置身事外，将他们的反应一点不落地收入眼中，用口型无声地感慨了一句“哇哦”，不知究竟是在为什么而感慨。

“第二个惊喜。”Jane微笑中带着点思量，她倾身，向Benji靠拢了些，手肘撑在桌面上，眼睛在他和Ilsa之间打着转，姿态十足好奇，但足够礼貌，不会让人觉得过分打探。“你们是在约会吗？”她问道，又意味深长地补充，“我肯定不是这里唯一一个想知道的人。”

Benji看起来有许多想法要表达，可他张了张嘴，最后还是望向了Ilsa，像一只才飞起来见识到广阔世界的小鸟，眼神有些雀跃，有些期待，还有点紧张。

Ilsa对Jane摇了摇头，“不，我们没有约会，那次是在克什米尔——”她语气里带着轻微不易察觉的遗憾，思索片刻，她最后放弃了描述，“就像Luther说的那样，你能想象的。”

那时在克什米尔，她和Benji捧着临险拆出来的钚环核心，双手颤抖，泪眼朦胧，身后是昏倒在地的Lane，他差点将他们置之死地，而身前是与自己同生共死的人，Ilsa觉得自己在那一瞬间没有任何想法，除了亲吻面前这个可爱的男人。他们甚至忘了放下钚环，就这样双手捧着一个不慎就能毁灭三分之一人口的武器，身体小心地保持着距离，吻在了一起，狼狈，但欢欣。

细想来，他们已经认识好几年了，从在维也纳初见，到摩洛哥，到伦敦，到巴黎，到克什米尔，经历了不少崎岖弯路，或敌对，或合作，或半心半意，只有那一刻，才是完全抛却身份立场只有本我存在的感情，他们分享了一个吻，分享了一份许久不曾出现的诚挚。

Ilsa必须承认自己很怀念，她在微笑，微笑里渐渐融入了一点伤感。

“像Luther说的那样吗。”Jane点点头，似有所悟，没有注意到她的沉思，“完全明白。”

“其实……”Ilsa犹豫着措辞，轻声说，“不完全是那样……”但酒吧残留的热闹将她的声音掩盖过去了，就连Benji也没听见。

他耷拉下肩膀，没想到自己刚刚还是就这个理由给别人带来了心理重创的人，此刻一眨眼，忽然就成了另一人的受害者，看起来有点失落，“那就当做是庆祝之吻吧。”他叹气，但天性乐观的他很快开始自我安慰了，“这应该成为Ethan小队的传统，我很喜欢的。”他他摊开双手，指向Ethan，“我决定了，Ethan，下一次我就吻你！”

“我恐怕要坚定地拒绝你。”Ethan哼笑。

Benji捂着心口表示自己受到了打击，“Brandt？”

“绝对不行！”

不过他对Ilsa的那一点心思太昭然若揭，没能瞒过Jane的双眼，Jane怜悯地拍拍他的肩膀，她对Ilsa慢慢燃起了兴趣。越过失落的Benji，她看向Ilsa，“那么，Ilsa，你的最近一次是——”她有意拉长了语调，余光却瞟着Ethan，有些怀疑。

她早就从Benji那里听说过Ilsa和Ethan的事，任务中那些引诱的把戏她再清楚不过了，双方真的产生了羁绊也实属司空见惯，怪不得她多想，可她不得不注意到，Brandt和Ethan之间存在着一股看不见的张力。她认识他俩已经足够久了，久到她确实能够判断那是什么样的牵连。

于是，她提出了那个重要的问题，一边关注着桌上的动静。Ethan除了表现出轻微的完全在正常范围内的好奇，没有任何额外的反应，反而是Brandt不太放松。工作中的相处让她很熟悉Brandt心里有事的样子，他会有些紧绷，却要在面上维持着一片淡漠。我的确不是唯一一个迫切想知道的，Jane饶有趣味。

Ilsa仿佛想起了很美好的事，脸上的线条在不经意间和缓了下来。“Madeleine，她叫Madeleine。”说着，她略带歉意地看了Benji一眼，Benji脸上的光顿时都黯淡了几度。

“噢……”

这个回答完全出乎意料，竟然是“她”，这回显然就连Ethan也没能预料到分毫，Jane看见他对Ilsa投去了一个探究的眼神。

“她是法国人？”Jane很快就找到了切入点，她手背抵住了下巴，一副轻松闲聊的样子，“你们认识多久了？”

“她是位医生。”Ilsa轻轻点头，“我们认识了不算太久。她是我前同事的朋友，她在伦敦而我同事又恰好没空的时候，我们会一起喝茶吃饭，看看展览。”Ilsa眼里闪着愉悦的光芒，“她艺术品味极佳。”

她每说一句，Benji就愈发蔫头蔫脑。

“听起来像约会。”Jane评价道。Benji悄悄附和了一句。

“事实上——”Ilsa口中在对Jane解释，一双明亮的眼睛却扫着Benji侧脸，有些温柔，有些无奈，“不算约会，我们只是在各方面都很投合。”

Jane觉得自己还能帮Benji更进一步，追问道：“她是我们这一行吗？”

Ilsa想了想后，才说道：“不算。”

Madeleine是非常有魅力的女人，她不属于任何藏匿于阴影中的机构组织，可她身上带着不逊于阴影的危险特质。Ilsa喜欢和她调情，喜欢和她做爱，却一直不知道该怎么看待她。她就像月下的倒影，森林里的一阵雾气，美得朦胧，在Ilsa眼里，她孩子气，有时甚至显得脆弱。可危险会激发她，Ilsa十分清楚，她身上带着随时准备去反抗任何妨碍她的事物的高度警惕。Ilsa想，Madeleine和她一样，不会为任何人停留，不会为任何人等待。

Jane在她漂亮的晶蓝色的眼睛里捕捉到了那抹稍纵即逝的困扰。不算，Jane细细地体会着这两个字的含义。这是个很简单的问题，要么是，要么不是，而不算，可琢磨的含义就多了。最大的可能是处于灰色地带的人，毕竟他们一向少有机会和普通人建立关系。前同事的朋友，前同事……Jane想起了，MI6有一位特别著名的人物，听说交游甚广。她看了Ethan一眼，Ethan旁听着她们的对话，似乎也在思索什么。

“听起来情况不太明朗。” Jane谨慎地回应道。

“是啊。”Ilsa语气淡淡。

她明显不愿意再开口了，刨根问底也不是礼貌的做法，Jane收起了给自己的好奇心，看向计划中的下一个人，Ethan。Ethan直直地迎上了她的目光，可以说是坦荡极了，好像就在等着她发问。

而Ilsa抢先拿走了她发问的机会，“Ethan，让我来猜一猜。”她脸上挂着神秘的微笑，正如她一直以来表现的那般让人捉摸不透，“你最后一次吻的人，是白寡妇，对吗？”

Ethan微微眯起眼，整个角落的气氛都为之一滞。

这倒是条新闻，Jane一点都不在意Ilsa暂时接手她的工作，事实上，她相当乐于看到Ethan被揭露，她还记得孟买晚宴上Ethan战略性吻她时的纯熟表演。

“真的吗？”Benji最先回过神来，替所有人喊出了心里话，一脸惊愕。

Luther笑出了声，不是他平常讥讽的那种态度，而是相当难以置信。他举起酒杯，一连咽下了好几口白兰地。“真有你的。”他喃喃自语，听不出是夸赞还是贬损，或许二者皆有。

Brandt眉毛轻轻一拧，垂下了眼，好像突然发现自己的酒格外有吸引力，这会儿他看不出额外的情绪了。

Jane兴致盎然地盯住了Ethan，面对她的戏谑，Ethan不得不为自己辩白，“严格来说，是白寡妇吻了Lark，我在这件事里没有任何位置。”

“Lark就是你假扮的，没有区别。”Benji嘟嚷着，显然十分不赞同。

Luther摇摇头，又忽然想到了什么似的重重地点头，“那是敌人啊，Ethan。”

“Ilsa曾经也是。”Ethan反驳道。

“你告诉白寡妇，你和我有段过去。”Ilsa眼神狡黠。

“我知道你就在桥上。”Ethan现在看起来真的十足困惑了，“可你怎么会知道这个？”

“别忘了，我也会读唇语。”Ilsa不慌不忙地往快要倾倒的天平的那侧加上一块砝码。

Brandt低头，露出了微弱的笑意，在他看来，Ethan被人反将一军是件格外有趣的事。

她是存心要刁难自己，Ethan暗自忖量自己是否做过什么事得罪了这位机警的女士。“不然我能怎么解释你没有杀我？”他把问题抛还给了Ilsa。

“感情关系不是唯一能迷惑白寡妇的东西。”Ilsa目光敏锐，仿佛看透了一切，“承认吧，Ethan，你知道白寡妇对你产生兴趣了，那就是你的目的，所以你会找出这个理由。”

Ethan难得语塞。这是任务中不得已的手段，他们通常不会公开讨论，他不明白Ilsa为何要在此时揭露，她行事一向有深意……

“既然我们已经知道Ethan的答案了，下一个该我了吧。”Brandt突兀地插入了他们的对话，打断了他们的眼神交锋。

“不。”Ethan即刻回过神，不等Jane开口，就截住了她的话，说道：“白寡妇不是我最后吻的人。”然后他转头，目光锁住了Brandt，专注得像是害怕猎物逃跑，他叫道：“Brandt。”

之后便没声了，整张桌都陷入沉默，等待着那个扣人心弦的答案，只有Brandt转着酒杯的手忽然僵硬了。

“Ethan？”Benji左看看，右看看，眨着他亮晶晶的眼睛。Ilsa坐在他身边的阴影里，已经露出了然的微笑。

Ethan偏了偏头，没有回应，他的眉毛轻轻扬起，好像在问，你还不明白吗。

Jane“噢”一声，恍然大悟。Benji用手指着他，慢慢张开嘴……

“我说，”Ethan用一种讨论任务计划的重大语气宣布，“我最后吻的人是Brandt。”

他话音刚落，“你怎么能……”Brandt猛地转头瞪住他，活像一只炸毛的猫。Ethan不假思索地望了回去，眼神平静，但平静得气魄十足，Brandt不知不觉咽下了自己后半句话，低下头，神情郁结。

“上帝啊。”Luther晃晃头，像嫌刚才那几口白兰地后劲还不够大似的，仰头一口干掉了杯中剩下所有烈酒。

“怎么回事？”慢了半拍后，Benji终于叫了起来，半是惊讶，半是兴奋。

Jane对怎么回事不感兴趣，她早就能猜出一二，她饶有兴致地问Brandt，“什么时候？”

没法再装鸵鸟了，Brandt不情不愿地抬起头，迎上了一圈各式各样的探究目光，“听着，”他的声音听起来没什么底气，“不是你们想的那样，这很复杂——”

“对我来说，一点都不复杂。”Ethan再一次截住了他的话。

“你不能确定。”Brandt瞪他。

“我要怎么向你证明，再吻你一次吗？我非常乐意。”Ethan飞给他一个暗示的眼神，语气深沉，“别忘了，Brandt，是你主动吻我的。”

Brandt狠狠地闷了一口酒，他当然记得，每一个细节他都记得清清楚楚，明明Ethan只身赴险了那么多回，但偏偏就是那次，那次，他没能忍住。

Benji、Ilsa、Luther已准备好武器在指定地点就位，Ethan刚换好衣服，正在调整通讯器。世界危在旦夕，所有的压力此刻都背负在了他身上，而他冷静得一点都不像马上就要孤身踏入恐怖组织精心布置的圈套里的人。

再过片刻，Brandt就要去接应地点了。他给枪装上弹匣，一边默然看着Ethan，指节捏得发白，心跳越来越激烈。这种场景他很熟悉，熟悉到发颤，或许还有下一次，或许这就是最后一次。

如果是最后一次，他能做什么？

耳边一阵嗡鸣，血液在沸腾，来势汹汹的冲动驱使着他上前揪住Ethan的衣领，在他疑惑的眼神中用力地吻了上去。回应他的是Ethan搂住了他的腰的手臂，没有一丝犹豫，面上所有的冷静都被击破，Ethan的热情倾涌而出，像荒原上熊熊燃烧的烈火，反客为主，将他吻得密不透风。两人紧紧地贴在一起，身体之间几乎没有留下任何缝隙。

“滴”的一声，桌上的通讯器响了，那么唐突，那么无情。“Ethan，你出发了吗？”是Benji的声音，他在吞咽，听起来极度紧张。

Ethan松开了他，温度的消失让Brandt觉得恐惧。他睁开眼，在Ethan眼里看到了同样的景象，他不知道那挣扎的究竟是自己还是面前这个人。Ethan看起来想对他说点什么，但都化作了克制的沉默，像燃烧过后的荒原，火星被掩埋在余烬之下。

“我会记得，Brandt，直到我死亡的那一刻。”最后，Ethan轻声说道。

感谢命运女神对Ethan的眷顾，他再一次逃脱了。当晚，他带着一身乱七八糟的伤敲响了Brandt的房门，迎接他的是同样狼狈的Brandt。

Ethan扯了扯嘴角，笑得不怎么好看，既不从容，也不灿烂，像一颗赤裸的灵魂在呐喊，他说：“我是认真的，Brandt，直到我死亡的那一刻。”

但是这次，Brandt犹豫了，Ethan只身赴险的场景在他脑海里循环往复地播放，那颗赤裸灵魂的脆弱让他胆怯。什么都没发生，他们只是安静地分享了同一张床。第二天，在Ethan醒来之前，他就和Ilsa踏上去伦敦的路途了。

而此时，他的倏然沉默，对上Ethan别有深意的目光，不再需要语言，事态已足够清楚。

Jane意犹未尽地叹息着，“看来剩下的也不用问了。”

“不。”Brandt出声了，将原本沉寂下去的气氛再次点燃，Ethan今晚第一次脸上浮现了一丝失去掌控的茫然，Ilsa的表情变得愈发玩味。Jane和Benji几乎屏住呼吸，Luther看起来还想再来一杯烈酒。

“Ethan，我当时的确冲动了，可你不能随随便便就这样公开说出来，逼迫我承认你想要的。”Brandt注视着Ethan，一字一句地说，“我需要时间想清楚。”接着，他移开眼，将视线落在空中某个点上，“因为任务剩下的收尾事宜要和MI6联络，我和James Bond见了面。”

Jane轻松听懂了他的言外之意，不禁倒吸了一口气，预感到接下来恐怕会有点风雨了，但她明智地没有发表看法。Ethan脸上的茫然慢慢消失了，取而代之的是一贯的冷静，还有点不易察觉的无措。

“所以，最近一次是Bond。”说完后，Brandt端起酒杯，遮住了脸上的神色。

“007。”Ethan面无表情地念出了那个最为著名的代号。

他和Bond自然是认识的，任务中难免有过接触，以及几次不愉快合作，屈指可数。用最烂俗的比喻，他们俩就像两头猛兽，把两头猛兽关进同一个笼子里绝非好事，共同的目标能让他们暂时放下敌意，而合作无间绝无可能，他们永远都在互相提防，也在互相竞争。

Ethan心头涌上了一阵不快，像海啸一样排山倒海，难以忽视。他不是狭隘的会斤斤计较的人，他不介意Brandt在做出决定之前好好探究一番自己的内心，或是和哪位不知名的佳人短暂约会。但是Bond，为什么偏偏是Bond。Ethan捏紧了酒杯，觉得自己的理智正在全面溃败，甚至感觉Bond在大洋彼岸那边向他发出了无声的挑衅，他都能想象出Bond那副傲慢的英国人腔调了。

“我得说，这比白寡妇还吓人。”Benji举起酒杯点评，眉头紧皱，“Bond，那可是Bond！图灵在上，我一点不喜欢他，他简直就是技术人员的公敌。”

“我完全同意。”Ilsa与他碰杯，状似不经意地问，“你和Q有联系？”

“偶尔吧，我们会讨论红茶、猫咪、前沿科技，当然，是在加密防追踪的聊天室……”

“你喜欢猫？”Ilsa打断了他。

“噢，可爱的生物。”Benji的语气活泼了起来，“Q特别喜欢，你知道他养了两只猫吗……”

Benji和Ilsa对Bond的点评半个字都没入Ethan的耳朵，他径直向Brandt发问，“为什么？”

“我说过了，我需要时间想清楚。”Brandt不知道他和Bond的过节，更不明白他从哪来的恼意，尽管Ethan将它隐藏得很好，可以他对Ethan的了解，那点轻微的迹象完全不难察觉。他耐心地解释着，“而且，我们没有什么，只是一个吻罢了，我们一起吃了晚餐。”

“那可是Bond！他一向声名在外！”Benji从和Ilsa的欢快闲聊中抽出身来，对着他再一次强调，“你要知道，我已经听过无数抱怨了。”他不无感慨，“很难相信你们只是简单地吃了顿饭，接了个吻。”

“我又不是漂亮的女人。”Brandt觉得好笑。

“我讨厌承认Bond在美好的事物上一向有品鉴力。”

“据我所知，Bond的兴趣并不局限于女人。”

Ethan和Ilsa同时说道，Ilsa瞥了Ethan一眼，他有点着恼，Ilsa毫不在意自己又往火上浇了把油。

Ethan的恭维让Brandt略感意外，他摊开手，“就算我想，我也不可能占用他太多时间。那天他刚结束任务，他的军需官一直在催他归还设备。”

“你想？”Ethan忽然就想幼稚一回。

“我当然不是这个意思。”Brandt把他瞪了回去。

Brandt记得那天天气很糟糕，伦敦的阴雨总是让人烦躁，他的伤口在隐隐作痛，而Ethan的事更是搅得他心乱如麻。

他自我拷问过无数次，当时为什么要吻Ethan，那毫无疑问是阵冲动，但冲动代表着什么，他无法欺骗自己。他从没喜欢过男人，更别提和男人有过任何亲密接触，Ethan偏偏打破了他所有习惯，他根本无法克制自己。那种绝望就好像溺水，明知自己要沉沦了，但没有半点力气反抗。

和Bond用完晚餐后，他拎着纤细的杯脚，食不知味，心思已经完全游离了，只余一片缄默。

“你心不在焉。”Bond慢悠悠地品着上好的红酒。

Brandt抬头看了他一眼，没有说话。

“这是浪费。”Bond指了指他手中的酒杯，“M让我招待你，可不是这么个招待法。”

“我该感谢M的热情好客吗？”

“不，你应该感谢我的热情好客。”Bond放下了酒杯，“看在你帮了MI6大忙的份上，我准备给你免费提供一点感情咨询服务。”Brandt正想开口，Bond打断了他，“别否认，是不是，我看一眼就明白的。”

Brandt抿紧嘴唇，不置一词，他从各个渠道了解过Bond的名声，不全是好的那种。

“你知道吗，大多数感情问题都可以用同一种方式解决。”Bond没有在意他的沉默，自顾自地总结着，显得十分老练。传言不虚，Brandt暗想。思绪飘回来后，他发现Bond已经站起身走到他的身边，充满暗示性地将手搭在了他的肩上，Brandt瞬间绷紧了。

Bond没有进一步动作，他在等待，Brandt不是愣头青，他完全明白Bond要想做什么。Bond总是游刃有余的样子，可以轻松地将某个人带上床，暂时交换一点体温，他看起来可以随时随地地与人调情，并不介意对方心底深处在想谁。他在用实际行动表示，这只是一段偶遇，双方都不需要有任何负担。

Brandt仰头，Bond就站在他面前，钢蓝色的眼睛凝视着他，意志坚定，不由辩驳。而Brandt脑海中浮现出了另一双眼睛，他情不自禁就比较了起来。Bond诚然很有魅力，但他没有Ethan看人时的那种专注，那种发自内心的笑意，那种仿佛要将人罩进他的世界里的感觉，他是与Ethan截然不同的人。

Brandt拽住Bond的领带吻了上去。那是很棒的一个吻，Bond的技巧娴熟美妙，可仅此而已了，Brandt没有沉浸进去，他感觉自己的意识好像脱离了身体，漂浮在一旁，用冷静细致的态度在观察，在记录，在分析。没过太久，他就放开了Bond，若有所思。

“你明白你想要的了，我得说，我对此深感遗憾。”Bond站直身，捋直了领带，像模像样地整理了一下他那身看起来就价值不菲的西装，而后微微一笑，“你有一颗非常性感的大脑，如果你哪天再来伦敦，我乐意换个地点再给你提供一点别样的服务。”说完，他从裤兜里拿出手机，看了一眼，“可惜现在我的军需官在不停地催我归还设备，我怕我再不出现，他会直接黑了这家餐厅的监控系统。”

和Bond的偶遇就到此为止了。完全称不上放纵，可也说不上有多单纯，Brandt决定让它成为一个秘密，也许哪天被Ethan气到无可奈何的时候，可以说出来让Ethan“惊喜”一下。

“你和Bond吃晚餐的那天，是我们到伦敦的第二天吗？”Ilsa问。

Brandt点头，“没错。”他们一起到的伦敦，但在MI6做完第一天的任务报告后，Brandt就再没见过她了，直到今晚。

“那我必须感谢你了。”Ilsa对他举杯，巧笑，“你让我和Madeleine度过了美好的一晚。”

“你说的那位同事是Bond？”。

Ilsa优雅地点点头。

Brandt想起了关于009空缺的传言，他和Ethan习惯性地交换了一个眼神，慨叹她的深藏不露，那么很多事情就能联系起来了，他的手指敲着酒杯底部，“Madeleine就是Madeleine Swann？”

Ilsa眉毛一剔，原本就英气的眉峰更加锋利了，“你知道她。”如果Brandt知道，那就意味着在IMF，Madeleine不是一个秘密。

她有时会烦恼如何将Madeleine从情报机构的名单上划去，让她得到真正的自由，为此，她甚至想过再一次用类似于刺杀Lane等任务作为交换。但Madeleine不会喜欢单方面付出式的牺牲，正如她从不为Bond而感动，他们若即若离，来得容易，去得容易。Ilsa从不怀疑在Madeleine心中，她和Bond拥有同样的位置，却都不会占据她太多内心。

Ethan为她顷刻间的锋利震惊，而那锋利之下隐藏的担忧是他从没见过的，他递给Brandt一个眼神，Brandt毫不费力地含糊了措辞，“幽灵党不是小事。”

“等等等等！”Benji挥着双手比了个暂停，“这是我应该知道的事吗？”他看看Brandt，看看Ethan，又看看Ilsa，等着谁能给他解释一下幽灵党，主要是解释一下Madeleine Swann是谁。

Brandt和Ilsa一齐摇头，因为Ethan，他们俩一直心照不宣地保持着不远不近不主动的距离，还是头一次这么默契。Benji求助地看向Ethan，Ethan表示爱莫能助。

“总之，”Brandt拉回了他们的话题，顺便转移了Benji的注意力，“你应该感谢军需官，我只留住了Bond一顿饭的时间。”

“我相信你真的和Bond没什么了。”Ilsa慢悠悠地打趣了起来，“他从不放过任何能被带上床的人。”

“真的吗。”Brandt小口啜着酒，回想着那天晚上Bond和他说的话，忽然产生了一种类似于顿悟的感觉，他摇摇头，发觉自己近些日子的纠结实在不值，再明显不过的事实了，不是吗，他从来都做不到放开Ethan。

想着想着，他忽而轻轻一笑，“Bond有那个资本，他有一双很漂亮的蓝眼睛。”Jane发出看热闹的嘘声，“不过——”他故意拖长声音，小小地买了个关子，“我发现我更喜欢绿色的。”

Ethan还在发怔，Luther就往他肩上重重地垂了一拳，力道大得好像得到了解脱的人是他，他一口气干掉了大半瓶啤酒，此刻才终于找到自己今晚出现在这里的意义。他和Ethan认识很多年了，他知道什么对Ethan是最好的，再者，没有人会忽略他们俩之间那些若隐若现的火花，他们或许不自觉，但他不是瞎子。

Ethan被他垂得身体一晃，在Jane热情的道贺声中，低着头慢慢笑了，难得显出了几分腼腆。有多久没有过这种感觉了，他的思绪有些遥远，抬起头，Brandt正冲着他微笑，目光灼灼，神色分外认真，“我答应了，Ethan，直到我死亡的那一刻。”

Ethan张了张嘴，觉得喉咙有些酸涩，Brandt只是看着他，等待着，就像他之前等待Brandt那样耐心，那样漫长。过了半晌，他勉强找回了声音，“我坚持认为，你对Bond的称赞让人难以忍受。”

“他可真是个善妒的家伙，不是吗？”Brandt带着纵容的笑意幽幽感慨着。

接下来他就被Ethan衔住嘴唇，附上了一个极具占有欲的深吻，在众目睽睽之下，热辣得让他面颊发烫。

Jane笑得无比开怀，“我们要给他们开瓶香槟吗？”Benji跳起来，高声招呼着酒保。

等到Ethan终于放开了Brandt，他一扫之前的沉闷，眉开眼笑，简直可以说是心满意足。Brandt摸着嘴唇眨了眨眼，像在回味，又像在愣神，Ethan问道：“我们得在最后一个吻这件事上保持一致，不是吗？”

“你就是嫉妒。”Brandt喃喃着，好像现在才见识到Ethan全新的一面。

“我敢说，如果不是Bond，他反应不会这么激烈。”Ilsa笑眯眯地看着他，“敬宿怨。”

早在比所有人以为的更早之前，远在她被派去Lane那里卧底之前，她就注意到Ethan了。某次她执行完任务在Q支部归还设备，看见Bond在Q身边打转抱怨那个“只会傻笑的美国佬”如何把任务搞得一团糟，末了又给军需官提出了一些关于辅助装备的奇思妙想。男人的胜负欲总是那么可笑，她不以为然，在她看来，Bond和美国佬区别不大，除了风流的名声。

现在，她发现Bond还有一点说对了，Ethan确实很喜欢傻笑，简直闪闪发光，灿烂得好像拥有了整个世界，以前没能发现着实遗憾。

Benji殷勤地给他们一一满上香槟，Jane率先举杯，对着Brandt，对着Ethan，“恭喜步入新生活。”她在心里酝酿了许多话，最后却还是将Ethan之前的祝福赠还给了他们俩。

Ethan与她碰杯，她眼眶有些发红，眼里闪烁着喜悦的润意。她失去了Hanaway，得到了Derien，Ethan失去了Julia，得到了Brandt，在去往孟买的那架飞机上，他们的伤痛何其相似，他们如今的幸运又何其相似。

Ethan读懂了她没说出口的话。“谢谢，你也是。”他注视着她的眼睛，郑重地复述着她的祝福，仿佛圆满了什么心愿。Brandt没有错过他们俩的眼神交流，他握紧了Ethan的手。

从幽灵协议算起，他和Ethan已经认识很久了，久到他见证过很多次Ethan戏弄死神，每一次他都心惊胆战。他想，迟早有一天，他会失去Ethan，于是他就自欺欺人地保持着距离，不说，不想，直到那个吻击破了所有伪装，逼迫他不得不正视他对Ethan的感情。他感激Ethan是踏出那一步的人，否则他可能没有勇气承认。

Ethan与他十指相扣。

而后，Ilsa笑盈盈地对Ethan举起了酒杯，“我想以后我不会再听到你把我当作借口了。”

“彼此彼此。”Ethan回敬道。

他们有过若有若无的暧昧，是任务中的那一点肾上腺素，那一点棋逢对手的竞争，让他们产生了一点稍纵即逝的火花，和流星一样短暂，到现在已经化作纯粹的欣赏，再无浮想联翩的误会。Ethan心头忽然生起了一点疑窦，Ilsa一直表现得很平静且敏锐，他不确定她今晚在这个游戏里到底发挥了什么作用，或者说，推动了什么。

“敬伦敦一晚。”Ilsa接着对Brandt颔首，意有所指，“Bond有种神奇的能力，他总能让人想清楚自己想要什么。”

她犀利得就好像见证了所有事，只言片语，就可以让她推测出真相了。Brandt心中一凛，对她道了谢，同时在心里提醒自己任何时候都不能小觑了她。  
两人碰杯，一饮而尽。

“你呢？Madeleine？”Brandt忍不住问。

在他眼里，Ilsa从来都不是热情的人，她是一抹冷色调，他时常觉得世界上没什么东西能真正打动她。即使是当下与IMF的合作，与其说是被Ethan折服了，不如说是她还在探索自己的道路，寻找新的信念。而此时此刻，他分明能看到，她对Madeleine的关心真真切切。

“伦敦可以很近，也可以很远，她不会总是停留。”Ilsa每一句话说得都像是经过了无数次斟酌，“只要没有人再找她麻烦，我想伦敦对她其实没那么大的吸引力。”

“伦敦对我挺有吸引力的。”Benji煞有其事地说。

其中潜藏的含义让他顿时成为了众人目光的焦点，Ilsa嘴角浮起一丝很淡很柔的微笑。

“不是随意逛逛看看的那种吸引力，是想花时间去领略的那种，就像坐下来慢慢品一品红茶，聊聊天气，循序渐进嘛。”他拍拍心口，姿势像往常那样轻松，但收敛起了他惯用的夸张，“怎么说呢，我是个地道的英国人，你们可能会笑我老派了。”

“老派没什么不好的，我很喜欢。”Ilsa的笑容越来越深，“敬老派？”

Benji举杯，望着眼前明媚的脸庞，雀跃又坚定，“敬老派！”

Jane作为主持人，最后一次敲响了自己的酒杯，唤回了他们的关注。“完美的一晚，我们以后应该多玩玩这种游戏！”她满足地总结着，然后露出一个甜美的笑容，“现在我该回家吻Derien了。”

“炫耀，赤裸裸的炫耀。”Luther摇头叹息。

“噢，我想，我们的两对爱情鸟大概也需要点私人空间。”Jane再一次贴心地拍了拍他的手臂。

Luther环视了一圈，爱情鸟们都已经沉浸在了自己的世界里。Benji正凑在Ilsa耳边说着什么悄悄话，Ilsa的浅笑里带着几分惊喜，让她看起来没有平时那么冷清了。而Ethan和Brandt的手一直紧扣着就没松开过。Luther不得不说，Ethan笑得真是傻极了，比他们才认识时还傻，让Luther不由得想要敬一敬时光。

他喝完了啤酒，起身，向Jane问道：“那我送你回家？”他伸出手，“要知道，我可是个绅士。”

“是吗。”Jane挽住了他的手臂，温柔地嘲弄着，“那你在迈阿密的妹子怎么等你都等瘦了？”

Luther大笑。

-END-


End file.
